Opps Sorry Shippo
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: When Shippo Gets Hit In His Head He Has "A Midsummer's Night Dream". Please Read and Review It's Not As Bad As It Sounds *UPDATED 01-13-2013*
1. It All Started At The End

**Hello Peps Okay Here's The Deal, This Story is Written In Shippo's PO.V. But Not Really. He's Watching The Whole But Not Talking At All. ****Disclaimer: InuYasha belong to ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Once upon a time, back in the feudal era there was a half demon named Inuyasha. He and his friends, a reincarnated priestess named Kagome, a fox demon named Shippo, a monk named Miroku and a demon slayer named Sango were staying in a small village were a kind elderly priestess name Kaede, where letting them all stay. Kagome just finish reading them a story.

"And so the four friends got married to their one true love and lived happily ever after. The End" Kagome said closing the book she was reading to Shippo.

"Thanks for reading that story to me Kagome, what was it called again?" He asked, hopping in her lap.

"A Midsummer's Night Dream. It's by William Shakespeare, it's one of his most famous stories in history."

"I did it like the story, but it was really hard to follow. All the characters rounding around falling in and out of love with each other, it was very confusing."

"That was a nice story, it's funny that all those friends love each other yet it's so full of confusion." Sango stated

"Feh who cares, and what business is it of Oburon and Puck-guy to butt in?" Inuyasha snorted

"He didn't want trouble in his kingdom Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled

"Wait, Inuyasha was actually listening to the story?" Miroku asked getting up to stretching his legs.

"Oh and speaking of trouble I have to go now. I'll see you guys in a couple days okay?" Kagome got up, put the book in her bag and started to get up.

"Wait Kagome, can't you stay just a bit longer?" Shippo asked tugging on her ankle

"Sorry Shippo I need to go." Kagome tried to swing her bag and accidentally hit Shippo in the face, which sent him careening to the other side of the hut. "OH MY GOSH! SHIPPO ARE YOU OKAY! SHIPPO!"

It was to late... he was down for the count...or was he...


	2. Rude Awakening

(A/N:Okay this part is what Shippo is dreaming while he's down for the count, so his thought/speech will be in italics)

_"Huh what's going on where am I? Oh there's Kagome and Inuyasha. HEY KAGOME! INUYASHA! They can't hear me! Wait what are they doing? They're...they're KISSING!"_

Indeed Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting under a tree somewhere in what looked like a clearing behind a small temple. Both were dressed in toga like clothes, their gowns were long; Kagome's were green it went down to her feet. Inuyasha's was red and short, it looked like a dress on him.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome started wrapping her arms him in a hug. "How wonderful it is to be here with you, I thank the Gods for meeting you."

"Yea and I love you too Kagome and we'll always be together." He said returning the hug

_"What's going on? Those two are never so close and why are they wearing those weirdo outfits? Wait, what am I wearing?" _Shippo was too wearing strange clothing, his blue shorts were now puffy pants, still donning his brown furry vest, but his patterned shirt now revealed his bare chest and on his back were a pair of fairy wings.

Kagome got up and walked a feet away from where her and Inuyasha was sitting, she looked said

"No Inuyasha, we won't, I'm getting married to Miroku, the prince of Hiyuwa(made it up). His uncle, Lord Koga, has arranged it. I have no choice.

"Nah! I'll make sure that bastard never takes you away from me!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in another hug

_"WHAT! Kagome has to marry Miroku? EWW! Hey is that Sango?"_

Indeed it was Sango, she was coming up to get Kagome. She was also wearing a long dress, but hers was pink with purple slouches.

"The Lord and preacher are wanting for Kagome, it's about the wedding.

"Okay, come on Inuyasha let's go see what they want." Kagome said sadly. Her, Sango and Inuyasha started to walk toward the temple.

_"Uh-oh I better follow!"_

_Inuyasha followed Sango and Kagome down to the temple, to risk not being seen together. Sango looked back at him and noticed how passionately he was staring at the back of Kagome's head._

_'He looks like he's so in love. That he would do anything for her, even die for her...'_

"Sango, what's the matter?" Kagome asked. Sango turned back to Kagome who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh nothing it's...you're getting married that's all!" Sango tired to put a fake smile on her face.

"Yea...I know..." she said sounding upset. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha as he looked away, blushing.

"What's the matter with you now?" Sango asked. Kagome turned back to her friend and sighed.

"It's just... I don't love Miroku, I love Inuyasha and I'm being force to get married. It sucks!"

"But Kagome you're getting married to Miroku he's so cute, and sexy. Not to mention he's a prince and rich. You two will be set for the rest of your life, all you have to do is be a good wife and probably bear him children.

"So why don't you marry him!" Kagome exclaimed stopping in her tracks.

"I would... but he wants you..." Sango cried. "If I had my way I would be the one marrying him and bearing his children."

"Well I don't want him and I'm gonna say so too!" Kagome ran ahead of her, as tears started streaming down her face.

_'Wait, so what's going on ?'_ Shippo asked himself, he was trying his best to follow what was going on.

"AH Here she is!" exclaimed Koga who threw his arms up in delight. "Welcome welcome let the arrangement begin!" Lord Koga was dressed in a short brown toga, while the preacher was in all white robes holding a scroll in his hand and Miroku was in a short purple mini dress.

"Yes, okay so I see here that your nephew, Miroku, is set to marry Lady Kagome? Correct?" the preacher asked

"Yes, I have sent the wedding day for tomorrow afternoon." Koga said walking over to Kagome and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO! I WILL NOT MARRY MIROKU! I DON'T LOVE HIM!" rushing over to Inuyasha and hugging him "I LOVE INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted

"What the fu- girl are you crazy? You were promised to marry Miroku and unless he says he doesn't want to have you it's a binding contract so there!" Lord Koga shouted sticking his tongue out

"Real mature, Uncle..." Miroku covered up his eyes with his hand and shook his head.

"Yea? So what if I don't marry him, whatcha gonna do then? Huh? According to Greek law, and prince needs a princess."

"Simply...you'll get killed, and I will remain Lord until I die or until Miroku finds another to marry." Koga said with toothy grin

"WHAT! That's not fair!" Inuyasha shouted wrapping an arm around her waist and guarding her from harm's way.

"Ask me if I care..." he continued.

"Again Uncle, **very** mature..."

"Preacher please tell me that's not true!", Sango ran over to the preacher and begged at his robes.

"Yes my child it is. It the law of Greek...but since she is not sure of her feelings I'll give you...until tomorrow morning to decided and if not...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

_'Okay I think I understand what's going on. Kagome and Miroku are getting married, but Kagome love Inuyasha. Sango is the one that really loves Miroku but he doesn't know that she's alive. Oh, how sad...'_

Later the night Inuyasha and Kagome sit in the garden to reflect, they found a nice spot under a tree, sitting on a bench looking at the koi pond "DAMN! DAMN DAMN! That stupid Grecian law... DAMNIT!" Inuyasha shouted pacing back and forth

"Calm down Inuyasha we need to figure out a way for me not to get married." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha and sitting him down. "We have to find out how _we_ can get marry. So I don't have to go by the Grecian law.

"That's it! We can leave!" Inuyasha shouted to the heavens

"Whacha takin bout Yasha?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips

"We can leave Greece and get married, there's a town about 10 miles away. We can get eloped there, you can't get married again if you're already married!" He ran back over to her and picked her up and spun them around

"Inuyasha, that is insane! It's bad enough that Miroku and Sango are marriage crazy, but not you too!"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and looked deep into her eyes, "So you really don't wanna marry me, Kagome?" Inuyasha turned his head away and started walking towards the pond. "I mean, I don't really blame you. I am a half demon, would probably would be better of with Miroku, he is rich. It's like what Sango told you earlier, you would be set for life, I really have nothing to offer you" Kagome saw his ears flatten against his head.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome walked up behind him and grabbed him by his ears and tweaked them. "Inuyasha, I love you. Of course I want to marry you with all my heart, I just didn't want to elope under false pretenses." Inuyasha turned and grasped her waist to bring her close. He placed his head against her forehead.

"Kagome, I don't care if we elope, have a formal wedding or if the guards tie our hair together, as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter." Kagome looked up with teary eyes and smiled. She grabbed his head and brought him in for a passionate kiss. When it was over she cradled her body in his chest and took in his scent. Inuyasha pulled away and knelt down on one knee, "So whatcha think, will you marry me?"

Kagome hesitated a bit but then said "yes" and then they were off.

On the other side of the temple, in a large courtyard Sango found Miroku, picking flowers

"Hello Prince Miroku..What are doing?" Trying her her hardest to sound sexy

"Picking flowers for Kagome. I'm trying to get her to fall for me." Miroku stood up with a bouquet of flowers, "What do you think Lady Sango? Do you think Kagome with like them?" He asking pushing the bushel in her face.

"Oh well they are very nice," She pushed the flowers out of her face, and fixed her hair up. Sango loosened her robes to reveal more of her chest, she turned to speak of Miroku again, but he was gone. She turned again and saw that he was heading back to the temple. Sango started running after him,. "However, it's not gonna work!" Miroku stopped in his tracks, causing Sango to almost run into him.

"Why not?" he asked without looking at her, by the tone in his voice he sounded mad.

"Well," she said regaining her composure and swaying toward him in a sexy way, "Kagome is my best friend, she tells me everything, and she get told me that her and Inuyasha are eloping."

"WHAT! I gotta-" he couldn't finish Sango stopped him in his tracts.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Kagome, I love her"

"Why not forget her she doesn't even like you. Where see, I'm in love Miroku."

"That's nice but I don't really know you so...goodbye" What that he was off to get his Kagome back.

"Damnit!" Sango stomped her foot and began to follow Miroku


	3. Oburon and Puck

Unbeknownst to Sango and Miroku two night fairies were watching, trying to figure what was going on.

"Puck tell me what goes on here?" said Oburon king of the fairies. He was a pale faced man with a outfit that would put others to shame. It was gold with a white stitching that covered his whole body. He was flying around with a tall crown and a septor with a sharp 5 point star on it. His voice was deep and earth churning

"Well let me see my lord, it appears that that young lady is in love the Prince and yet he doesn't return her feelings."

"Mortals are so strange, but it is our duty as protectors of this region to help and I think I know how."

"Really, may I asked what you're planning to do my lord?"

"You just did"

"Oh excuse me, **will** you tell me your plan then?"

"Yes, I'm going to get those two together. Well actually you're gonna get those two together!"

"Me my lord?"

"Yes. You see you are small and no one can see you. Use this to use on the prince. Spray it in his eyes at the exact time he's gonna see the young lady." Oburon gave Puck a small bottle with a squeezer at the end of what looked like a love potion.

"Then what will happen my lord, will the prince love the young lady then?"

"Yes my dear Puck yes he will."

With that Oburon went back to his forest and Puck went to do his job."


	4. That Night

"So this is your so-called short cut huh?" Kagome was tired, she and Inuyasha had been walking and dodging soldiers and guards trying to leave the temple. The agreement was that Kagome had a night to change her mind, it didn't say she could go home to think about it.

"I swear the path was right here, and it's...it's gone!" Inuyasha was pushing away bushes and branches out of the way so he and Kagome could get through to the back gate.

"Yea like your brain..." she walked away and leaded against a nearby tree.

"Look Kagome," walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm gonna get us through this so can you just bear with me? Please?"

Looking rather suspicious, "Okay, let's get some rest then, we can find our way in the morning."

"Inuyasha, I only have until morning time to decide!"

"I know Kagome, look we'll get up when the sun rises and leave. Everyone will be too busy waiting at the temple to watch the gate." Kagome settled down on one side of a tree, and Inuyasha took the other side. They settled down in front of the tree and shortly feel asleep.

_Aww that's so sweet.. what's who's that? It's Miroku! _Indeed it was Miroku, still on his search for Kagome.

"Kagome!" She awoke with an angry man standing over her. He reached down and yanked her arm, and pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing out here and with him no less!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha shot up and grabbed Kagome's other arm.

"Well um..."

"She's running away from her marriage thingy to be with me because I'm the one she loves!"

"And you are?"

"Inuy-"

"Yes, yes very nice whatever." walking over and shooing Inuyasha's hand away. "Kagome, my love, you and I are to wed come back with and we will-"

"Hands off prince boy." pushing Miroku away "Don't you ever touch her again!" With a leap Inuyasha was on Miroku trying to rip his throat out.

"Oops! Looks like they could use my help now." a small pixie came into view and was hovering over the fighting crowd. "Let's see I'm suppose to use this when that girl starts to come this way...OHH there she is?" Sango was slowing approaching the crowd, she was still following Miroku.

"We'll it's now or never" Puck said as he dove into a smoke ball fight and squirted his little heart out.

_What's that little pixie doing? He's squinting something on everybody._

"There that should do it...and great here comes that girl!"

"Kagome! Miroku! Inuyasha! Somebody!" Sango was turning the corner when Kagome spotted her and ran over. Along with the men fighting in a cloud of dirt and dust Sango spotted a tiny light flying around.

"Sango, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you..." glancing over to the fight ball "What's up with them? Did you see that thing that was in there with them?"

"They're fighting over me! Inuyasha SIT BOY!" And with a load thud the fight smoke cloud disappeared to reveal a tired Miroku and a face planted Inuyasha

"Thank you Kagome for th-" Miroku started but couldn't finish as soon as he saw her.

"Sango, you're beautiful! I love you and I want you to be my wife!" grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Wow Miroku I didn't know you cared!" Sango blushed and Kagome just rolled her eyes

"KAGOME WHAT DID YO-"Inuyasha started stop and ran over to Sango "Hey Sango, your gorgeous" He too grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Excuse me! How dared you, I thought I was your one and only! DAMN YOU! SIT!" Kagome shouted THUD

_What's going on? Wasn't Miroku just all over Kagome a second ago. GASP It must've been that pixie thingy_

"The pain that you put me through, yes. Its no way in comparison to the pain Sango has put me through by not being my wife." Inuyasha said getting up from his hole he made with his face and body.

"Back off dog boy! She's mine! Go back with that Kagura or whatever her name was." Miroku said shooing Inuyasha away

"No that's okay you can have her, cause I want Sango now." grabbing her other hand and kissing it again

Kagome could only take so much and she had had it.


	5. Resolution

"THAT'S IT" SLAP "Sango how could you?! I thought you were my best friend and now I see you were just pretending just to get Inuyasha away from me! I knew you were jealous of us the whole time! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU WITH MY LAST BREATH!"

_Poor Kagome. Poor Sango and even poor Inuyasha_

"Kagome please I did no such thing!. I only wished to be with Miroku." Sango pleaded

Kagome started to leave the area, when Sango grabbed her arm. "Please Kagome I **am** your best friend and I would never try to steal Inuyasha away from you.

"Steal me away..I was always yours Sango!" Inuyasha stated rubbing Sango's hand on his cheek.

"I told you to back off...you... S.O.B!" Miroku shouted pushing Inuyasha.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" With that Inuyasha was atop of Miroku again and the fight cloud was back. The forest was full of yelling and screaming and fighting had to be stopped. They were all causing an unbalence of nature, it was rocking the tree and the aura was horrible.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" a voice said from somewhere, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for what said that.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted. A god-like being appeared that made everyone jump, even Inuyasha.

"I AM ORBURON KING OF THIS FOREST. And the four of you have been making a racket and disturbing my sleep. Do you know how long it takes me to look this good?"

"Well we're sor-" Kagome started

"SILENCE MORTAL!" he shouted palm out

"Oh lord Orburon you are here!" Puck popped out of nowhere and floated next to his master "I am sorry but I have failed you. I was unable to get the proper arrangement correct"

"It will be fine Puck I will make it right." Orborun rolled up his sleeves and released magic powder from his hands. It sprayed the four friend and the all fell on the ground, asleep.

"Master, whatever did you do?" Puck asked

"I put a spell on them, in the morning, when first light hits, they will be in love with their true love. Now come we must go...I was having the weirdest dream that I must continue.

_I hope his plan of his works cause my head hurts_

"Aw man what the hell happen last night?" Inuyasha asked looking around his surroundings

"What are we doing out here" Kagome asked getting up

"I remember chasing Miroku around and a lot of fighting then nothing..." Sango started

"Yea me too.."

"HEY! They're here my lord!" It was the preacher and Koga, coming slowing to this group. He ran over to Miroku and helped pick him up

"Nephew are you alright?"

"Yes Uncle..I-"

"GOOD cause today's your wedding day!"

"Kinda early for a wedding isn't it?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head and standing to his feet. He walked over to Kagome and offered a hand to help her up.

"Yes my son. Now have you decided who your bride is?" asked the preacher

"Yes I have..." Miroku got to his feet and glanced at the two woman before him. He looked at Kagome then at Sango. "I will have Sango as my wife."

"Really Miroku?" Sango cheered, she ran over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Yes Sango..." turning toward Kagome and Inuyasha "And I would be honored if you two would also be married with us."

"Like a double wedding?" Kagome asked happily "What do you think Inuyasha?"

"Feh sure why not."

"Do you Sango and Kagome take Miroku and Inuyasha to be your wedded husbands?" the preacher asked

"WE DO!" said the girls

"And do you Inuyasha and Miroku take Kagome and Sango to be your wedded wives?"

"I do"

"Well duh dumb ass"

CLEARS THROAT "Then I now pronounce you husbands and wives...EVERYBODY KISS!"

_FINALLY I didn't think those four would ever get it together yay! yay! ...yay..._

"Shippo, Shippo are you okay?"

"Ka-kagome?"

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" grabbing Shippo off the floor and hugging him fearsomely "Never ever do that again!"

"Oh who cares I just happy for you and Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed

"What the hell you talking bout runt?" Inuyasha spat

"Duh all you guys got married!" Shippo got some rather wide-eyed, and blushed faces "Didn't you?"

"Shippo that bonk on your head must have done a real job on you! You've been out for almost a day." Miroku stated

"Yes, we were really worried!"

"Really...then it's must have been a dream then..." Shippo began to explain what happened in his dream. He said that he was there the whole time watching the intricate woven details of the occurrences.

"It sounds like you had a Midsummer's night dream, Shippo." Kagome stated.

"Yea cause there's no way in hell I'd marry Kagome" Inuyasha stated with a cheesy grin.

"WHAT!" Kagome said standing up "INUYASHA...SIT BOY!"

**THE END**


	6. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
